Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp provided with a plurality of light-emitting elements.
Background Art
To date, a light-emitting module has been devised in which a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements are mounted on a flexible printed circuit board and light-emitting surfaces of the respective semiconductor light-emitting elements are covered by a phosphor-containing resin (see patent document 1). Such a light-emitting module is used, for example, as a linear light source, such as a turn-signal lamp.    Patent Document 1: JP2013-33938